Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{n - 3}{n - 6} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $n - 6$ $ n - 3 = \dfrac{n - 6}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ 7(n - 3) = n - 6 $ $7n - 21 = n - 6$ $6n - 21 = -6$ $6n = 15$ $n = \dfrac{15}{6}$ Simplify. $n = \dfrac{5}{2}$